


Buh-Bye

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda gets Spock ready for a trip to Earth.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buh-Bye

Title: Buh-Bye  
Author: Ster Julie  
Code: Am, S  
Rating: G  
Part 1/1

\--ooOoo--

Spock watched Amanda with fascination. She was scurrying to and fro in his nursery, pulling clothing, diapers, powder, lotion, shoes, brush, and all sorts of paraphernalia and pushing it into a large suitcase.

"How can someone so small need so many things?" Amanda cooed to her son. 

Spock just kept starting at his mother curiously while sucking on his fingers.

The flurry of activity continued until the suitcase was unable to hold one more thing. Not even a sheet of paper could be squeezed inside.

Spock's eyes grew wide with worry when the human tornado that was his mother turned to him.

"Time to get you ready to go buh-bye!" Amanda announced sweetly.

"Buh-bye?" Spock repeated.

Amanda clapped her hands happily. "Yes, Baby, we're going buh-bye!" she confirmed. "We are going to see my mommy and daddy." 

Spock was confused. How could someone so big have a mommy and a daddy?

"Grammy and PapPap Grayson will be so surprised to see how big you have gotten!" Amanda continued as she pulled off Spock's sleepwear and proceeded to the bath. "Grammy and PapPap haven't seen you since last winter when you were just a bitty baby."

Spock giggled as Amanda poured water on his head.

"You'll get to see the horsies and play with the kitties and I'll bet Ol' Blue will let you ride on his back," Amanda rambled as she dried Spock off.

"Uh-oh," Spock announced as he emitted a thin stream into the bath.

Amanda laughed. "Good thing we were finished!"

Spock was dried, diapered, dressed, and ready to go presently. Amanda sat her son in the middle of her large bed. "Now, you be good, Baby," she began. "Mama's got to get ready now." Amanda removed her dressing gown and clothed herself quickly, having taken care of her toilette before tending to Spock. Bent over, Amanda played peek-a-boo with her son and she back brushed her long hair. With the speed of practice, she had it twisted and piled into an acceptable Vulcan style in record time.

Amanda picked up Spock and hitched him on her hip. Then she scooped up her traveling bag and the large valise with Spock's items in the other hand and proceeded to the entryway of their palatial home. She met Sarek at the door.

Sarek took the bags from Amanda's hand and set them back on the stairs. "Our trip has been postponed, my wife," he announced.

"Oh, pooh," Amanda replied. "Has it been rescheduled?"

"Not at the present time," Sarek replied. 

Amanda looked at the precious boy waiting on her hip.

"No buh-bye?" Spock asked.

Amanda pouted. "No buh-bye," she repeated.

"Oh, pooh," Spock responded.

Sarek gave his wife a sharp look, knowing that he would have to repeat their discussion of refraining from using "baby talk."

END


End file.
